Just A Kiss
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Lily Evans never wanted Sev to suffer for her, now for a reward, let her think... ONESHOT


Lily wandered to Potions. It was a nice summer morning and she was a happy Sixth Year with a Quidditch Captain boyfriend, oh and she was the top in her year. Yeah, life was the best. That was why she couldn't put her finger on the emptiness inside her chest.

She sat in her class position next to Severus Snape. She was his best friend, but she didn't notice how James taunted him or how he hurt his feelings to the point of absolute despair. To her, James was faultless. There was a twinkle in Severus's eyes that day though and Lily felt discomfort crawl under her skin.

"Today, class, we're attempting to make Amortentia, the most potent love potion in the world." Lily didn't fail to noice how James stared at her or how Sev's hand was now comfortably on her leg. It was really rather nice. Lily just _loved_ attention.

"And this is a little known potion called Liquid Luck. It's the price if you can get this potion right." The tables got to work and Lily noticed for the first time how much joy there was in the class. She didn't know why until she saw Sirius trip Sev up and laugh.

"Sirius Black! Why would you trip up and innocent person like Sev? Are you okay, Sev?" She asked her friend, offering a hand for help. He didn't take it, hauling himself up.

"Fine, Lily. It's a recurring event." Lily stared at her friend in disbelief. She muttered a charm for hair removal and Sirius's black locks disappeared. The class laughed and even Slughorn chuckled.

"Now, now settle down. Serves you right, Mr. Black. 5 points from Gryffindor for tripping him up, 10 points from Gryffindor to casting that spell and another 20 points to Miss Evans for casting." Slughorn smiled at his favourite student.

Lily began to work with frustration on her potion. "Here. Let me help." Severus muttered, taking her hand and guiding it gently to the eggs, crushing them.

"But it specifically says crack not crush." Lily stared at him angrily and he sighed.

"I'm the big Potions nerd, Lily, trust me, it works the same, this is just easier."

"Fine then, if you say so." Lily sniffed and Severus chuckled. She elbowed him playfully and they began a play fight that greatly resembled flirting. However, this made Lily unable to make her potion but Severus was able to carry on.

"20 points to Slytherin for the potion, Mr. Snape and here is your Liquid Luck." Severus took the potion and happily strutted out of the classroom as the lesson ended.

Lily ran down the stairs humming a Beatles song that her mother liked. She finally caught sight of Sirius and co. She ran over to confron the boys.

"Hey, Lily!" Peter waved his podgy hand at Lily and she merely nodded in return.

"Hello Lily." Remus greeted her shyly and Lily responded the same way.

"Babe! Where have you been? Hanging out with Snivellus again?" Potter snorted and Lily glared at him.

"The way you all treat Sev is awful, James, it really is."

"I'm not mean to him!" Remus sounded offended.

"Of course you're not Remus! I wouldn't expect that from you. Would you care to explain, _babe_?" Lily glared at her boyfriend.

"Woah, how much of a loser are you, Evans? We're just protecting you. Snivellus obviously is dying to fuck you." Sirius snorted from the corner, having stayed reasonably quiet as his hair was still in the process of growing back.

"No he wouldn't! Remus, explain to them." Lily exclaimed frantically, he was not in love with her.

"Hate to admit it, but they're right, Lily. He's obviously in love with you." Remus rolled his light blue eyes in a way that was so uncharacteristic, James chuckled.

"They're just looking out for numero uno, Evans. You should do the same." James told her smugly.

Fuming, Lily walked away from the four boys to contemplate in a courtyard. There were a few Slytherin girls sitting nearby, who moved away and muttered something about mudbloods and smell. Why was she so upset? Sev was such a martyr. He got bullied and humiliated and teased, for liking her.

Wow, he really was incredible. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that she would have to reward him somehow. A small idea crept into her mind, oh perfect! It was small and sweet and what James didn't know, didn't hurt him.

She wandered down to the old beech tree where Severus normally hung out. Lily thought of the time when she had innocently come down to see him and hadn't noticed how he was bright red and fuming. She also hadn't noticed James.

Lily considered dumping him. But James was in love with her, and he was also the best listener apart from Severus. She noticed how the Slytherins were always protecting Severus and it was obvious that they were attached to the smaller shy boy. She also realised that Severus got along with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, even Gryffindor girls. But never Gryffindor boys.

It was all because of James and stupid Sirius. How she loathed that boy! "Hello, Lily." A voice startled her. Recognizing it, she put her plan onto action and kissed the stranger straight on the lips. It was short and sweet and Lily thought that his wife would be a lucky woman.

Breaking it off, she smiled. "That's your reward for being my friend, despite those morons." Then she smiled sweetly, tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and walked away, carrying her books.

Severus let himself grin in the realisation of what had just occurred. He was most certainly not going to tell Potter. Let him find out in his own time. Severus felt the vial in his pocket. He threw it into the lake. Who needed Liquid Luck? He'd just been kissed by Lily Evans without even thinking about it.

**Just short and sweet, doodle of a **


End file.
